1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard motor shift device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-245350 (particularly paragraphs 0048 to 0050 and FIGS. 10 and 11), for example, teaches a shift device that changes the gear position of an outboard motor by using an actuator to drive a shift rod that operates a clutch.
In the technique taught by this reference, the reduction gear mechanism for transmitting the output of the actuator to the shift rod is equipped with a manually operable emergency gear to be used in case of failure of the actuator or its control system. The reliability of the system is therefore enhanced because even if driving of the shift rod by the actuator should become impossible, the operator can still shift the outboard motor by manually rotating the emergency gear which in turn rotates the shift rod through the reduction gear mechanism.
When the operator's rotation of the emergency gear is transmitted to the shift rod, it is also simultaneously transmitted to the actuator. In the prior art, therefore, the operation load experienced by the operator when turning the emergency gear, i.e., when manually operating the shift rod, is large.